


15 Years and Counting of Loving You

by Renaski



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based off of A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaski/pseuds/Renaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loved the boy next door very much, but never confessed his feelings. Instead, he wrote letters to the boy for fifteen years straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Years and Counting of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years by VY2 Yuma. I'd appreciate it that, if you haven't listened to the song, you don't spoil this for yourself. ;u; It's your choice though.

Percy knew he was in love when he started sending letters to the boy he used to live next door to. All kinds of letters—love letters, poems, and pointless rambling. He was hesitant to send the letters, but his best friend, Annabeth, encouraged him on and he eventually sent the first letter; a shy letter about friendly things. Percy had been hesitant because the boy's older sister had passed away a little after they met, on the boy's fourteenth birthday, and he had blamed Percy for her death. He still found Nico (the boy next door) at school after a week, and the boy had changed majorly. He'd gone from a happy, excited, dorky thirteen-year-old to a depressed, hot-tempered, grumpy fourteen-year-old. Still, Percy gained the boy's trust back after being quite clingy.

It was at Percy's high school graduation (Nico was still fourteen, since Percy was three years older) that Percy had realized he loved the boy more than a friend and more romantically than a little brother. Since Percy was moving to the next city over for the university, he promised Nico that they'd keep in touch with old-fashioned letters rather than e-mails and text messages.

So, Percy sent the friendly letter a day after arriving at his fraternity, asking how Nico had been, how he was doing, if he kept his promise to make more friends, etcetera. He got a reply two days later, the reply from Nico being shorter and brief, but Percy could tell that Nico had spent more than five minutes writing it.

That went on for three more times back and forth before Nico stopped replying. Still, Percy sent the next letter, even though no reply had come back for the previous. No reply came for that letter, either.

Percy supposed that he was creeping Nico out or the boy was busy, but he kept sending letters, apologizing if he was being too clingy. The letters went on for a year, and there was no reply to any, but Percy refused to cease.

The second year of sending letters and receiving no replies Percy had added more and more to his letters to his silent crush. One time during the third year Percy's roommate, Leo, accidentally blew up a teddy-bear-size go-kart in their room while Percy was writing a poem to Nico, and Percy hadn't noticed one bit.

The third year since Percy discovered his crush, Percy decided to write a book based off his love life, except the love interest (who would be respectively male, along with the main character) would reply to the letters. He was supported while writing it and had enough inspiration, keeping track with his letters to Nico while writing the rough draft.

The fourth year Percy submitted the good copy to a publishing company. It was a success, and Percy and his university friends had celebrated with a small party. Of course, Olympus Books never really hired the nicest employees, so Percy had sold twelve thousand copies before he quit and was fired at the same time.

The fifth year Percy met a fan of his book; a girl a year younger than him named Piper. Piper was very beautiful, and Percy was sure his friend Jason was interested in her, but Percy hadn't really even thought of her like that. Not only did he feel like his heart belonged to Nico and Nico only, but he wanted only Nico. He thought long and hard about his sexuality that time around. He knew what attractive was about both sexes, but he only thought about his five-year crush in a romantic way. He never tried to move on.

The sixth year Percy had worked too long and hard on his letters to Nico and developed arthritis in his writing hand. Despite the aching, he kept writing. Nothing a few pills couldn't solve, he had thought.

The seventh and eight years were spent comparing Nico to silly things. He supposed Nico was like extreme ironing, or wining six sumo wrestling matches. He even compared Nico to the Greek god Hades once. He also mentioned that he wished Nico had loved him like Hades loved Persephone.

The ninth year Percy had gotten into a chaotic accident. Nico's half-sister, Hazel, was visiting New York and Percy couldn't not say hello. Percy was driving Hazel to his favourite café when the accident happened.

"How's Nico?" Percy had asked. He didn't think he'd regret it.

He saw Hazel gaping at him and her eyes starting to tear, he knew Hazel was saying something—and he knew what—but he heard nothing. The next thing he knew, Percy's car collided with two others.

Luckily, Hazel only had a lot of minor injuries. Percy, however, had broken just about everything and was diagnosed with amnesia. He couldn't remember anything; not his name, not his mother, his friends. The one thing he remembered was that he was in love. He forgot what his love's name was, but that didn't discourage him. He found the recent letter he hadn't sent yet, and continued writing letters to the name and address on the previous letter.

The tenth year Percy still hadn't regained his memories. He couldn't stand not knowing half the people he met. The only thing that kept him from going mad was pouring his heart and feelings into those letters. He hadn't bothered wonder why he wasn't receiving any replies from Nico.

The eleventh year through the thirteenth consisted of the same routine. He had slowly gotten to befriend his supposed friends again. The only difficulty was that he had suffered some brain damage from the accident and was diagnosed with not only amnesia, but dyslexia and ADHD as well, so school was unbearably stressing at times.

The fourteenth year Percy was becoming desperate. He wanted to see Nico's face, but no mattered how hard he tried, he could not remember. His letters weren't as long as they were before, but they asked many questions about his faceless love ("What is your favourite colour? Do you prefer indoors or outdoors? Do you have a lover? What do you think about blue food?").

The fifteenth year Percy had regained his memories. It was at his mother's Christmas party and while opening his blue-wrapped Christmas gift, memories flooded his mind and he broke out crying. It all made sense—what Hazel had said in the car and why Nico stopped sending replies back one day:

Nico di Angelo had passed away fifteen years ago.

 

  *     •    •



 

Percy continued sending Nico letters, though. Some he’d kept pilling in Nico’s old room in the house he once lived in, and some were set on Nico’s grave. Percy didn’t stop loving the boy. He didn’t dare think of suicide, though he went through much mourning and grief. Instead, he thought about the time when he’d pass away and meet Nico again.


End file.
